


Watching Him

by Cole1313



Category: Torchwood, jack and Ianto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole1313/pseuds/Cole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She starred at the man in the long coat. He didn’t feel right. His emotions that rolled off to him felt different to her then regular people. The whole group of people had the same blurry spot in their feelings. Screaming out to her that something was off. Something had changed them. She would have noticed the man regardless of the the group. But the whole lot of them stuck out like a bright flashing bulb saying here I am. She continued watching him. He was excited, hunting something. They all were. There was a touch of fear, the one with the red tie was annoyed. They were chasing the thing that went down into the sewer. It had fear as well. It knew it was being hunted. It had rudimentary feelings. She didn’t get the sense that impending death was on any ones mind as those feelings were not there. It was more of taking care of a pest. She let her shields thin just a bit to see what else she could feel from them.   
     The one with the glasses was lusting after the asian woman and she was trying to make him jealous by lusting after some one else. The woman with the long dark hair had conflict always in the back of her mind. It was long and on going and had to do partly with the man in the long coat. The man in the red tie had lust rolling off him for the man in the long coat but an aching for another as well. Frankly it was a wonder this team could do anything together. She continued to watch the man in the long coat and reached out a little further to see what else she could pick up. There was lust, and a protectiveness, loss, loneliness and want.   
     Then he turned and looked directly at her. She continued to look at him. He starred at her. She smiled. He smiled back. Curiosity was now the biggest, loudest most broadcasted emotion from him. He took a step toward her hand the dark haired woman grabbed his arm and stopped him from advancing. Knowing and annoyance rolled off her as she looked Wren up and down assuming that Wren was flirting with him. She pulled him away and they started off in the wrong direction. She had peaked his interest. That was all she needed for right now. She pulled her walls back up to full strength and the surrounding people became a dull push instead of a roaring ocean of emotions in her brain. That man had a lot of lust in him. He was male. But what was he. Why did he feel so old? She felt the stirrings of attraction to him as well. She would have to shut that down. That always made things fuzzy.   
     For the next several weeks she stayed just in his periphery. She didn’t force herself into his thoughts but was just there on the out side just hanging around. She would be walking around the corner just as they were running by chasing some other strange thing that did not belong to this earth. He would see her and slow and the rest of the team would pull him away. They were frequenting an area due to a high occurrence of these creatures. Had they simply asked she could have told the team exactly where to find them. However they would have to know to ask.   
     She had seen him again. She was tucked up in a alley waiting for them. Soon she would have to create the meeting other wise this would be come… Odd? She was squeezing out of her hidden hole when a voice startled her. Rarely could any one sneak up on her but she had her walls up so tight so the man in the coat couldn’t follow where she was.        
     “ look at this little nibble. I would like to eat you up I would.” the fat stained man was advancing on her. A rather large dumpster stood at her side and back and the fat man in front. The area was cramped. “I reckon there are a lot of things I would like to do to you. Come have a suck on my cock.” his hands were already working at his belt. As he approached her she could smell the stale alcohol and urine on him. Repulsion flowed through her along with fear. Fear is what the man could feel on her and she could feel how that excited him. He had managed to get his trousers part way down and the angry pink tip of his cock peered barley from under his belly. “Come have a suck on it slut. I jam it so hard in you it will split you in half. He had advanced on her trapping her. She pushed her self back against the wall and finally found some words.   
     “Please. I… I don’t want to hurt you…” He laughed at her   
     “Ah but my sweet little cunt I want to hurt you…” and with that he grabbed the back of her head and slammed the right side into the dumpster. She took all of the fear and rage anger and repulsion balled it into tight weapon and shoved it into his head. He cried out and shuddered. He slumped to ground and gave a last shudder.  She cupped her face and shakily stepped over his body. She didn't need to check for a pulse there was no feelings coming off him.  Her stomachs roiled and the vomit started to come up. She started to blindly run. Out of the alley and towards her home. She turned running as fast as she could and turned another corner and slammed full into the man with the long coat.   
            "Oh!" She landed on the ground. It was like hitting. Mac truck. Hands reached down to pick her up and she flinched away.   
            " It's okay. It's okay it's you!" She scrambled to her feet and backed away as the man advanced on her. "What happened?" Her hand went to her face she stepped aside and started running again. "Wait. Wait!" he called after her. She could feel him reaching out to her with concern. She wanted to meet him this was not how.   
            She let her self into her apartment and slammed the door locking it. She staggered her way to the bathroom and let loose into the toilet. She killed him. She killed him. She killed him. She could her the neighbors start to yell at each other. The small children began to wail. She needed to get her self under control. She was affecting every one around her. Louder Angry voices seeping through the walls along with their anger and fear. She looked for her calm. She search herself for it. She found the calm and held onto it. She worked at slowing her breathing. No one had followed her. No one knew. No one could put her there. He had grabbed her hair. Would it lead them to her.   
            She shed her clothing and turned on the water. She continued to breath slowly. Once the water was warm she stepped into the stream and let it wash her worries away. She placed her face in the stream and the cut, bruised and tender flesh stung under the water. She stayed in the water running through her emotions until she was sure she was shielded again. She allowed her thoughts to turn to the man in the long coat. She had heard on of his mates call him Jack. She thought about his eyes and his smile. What it would feel like to have his hands on her body. A feeling that she had not had in a very long time. She imagined them caressing her breasts. She thought of his bare chest and her lips on him. She was ether tired or reckless or both but she slowly started reaching out for him. She had become familiar with where his feeling usually were and she didn’t throw it at him she just wafted her want past him. She could feel his arousal start to spread. His want, his lust. She brought down her shields just enough so that she could enjoy those feelings. She though of his hand tracing a path down her stomach and across her thighs. She imagined him slipping one finger tentatively inside her. She moaned and her want and desire grew.

              Jack sitting half way across town in a meeting with his team suddenly became very amorous. He felt his pulse quicken and lust grow in him. It felt as though he could feel someone else’s lust for him. Just at the tip of his brain. Not inside but just brushing by it. He felt like reaching out for it with his mind and when he did the feeling of lust grew and his own feeling reciprocated. His mind turned to her. The blond woman with the bruise on her face. The one who always seemed to be on his mind since she smiled at him. His feelings took him on a slow trod up to an orgasm. Usually he could mostly control his amours behavior. And he was trying now as he was in the meeting. He realized that some one had asked a question and they were waiting for an answer. He raised his eyebrows and tried to concentrate for all he was worth but it felt like some one was having sex with him. With his mind.   
          “The Body with out a cause of death…” Ianto stated in a slightly annoyed tone. Jack looked at Ianto and lust surged through his groin. “Shale I have it brought back here?” Ianto waited for Jack to reply. “to the hub…” Jack tried to swallow, his mouth was so dry. All he wanted to do was fuck something. Anything. He nodded.   
          “Jack are you alright?” asked Gwen. He again nodded his head. “Alright day dreamer. We’re off to get the body then Andrew and I.” every one stood. Jack immediately  shoved his hands in his pockets. Usually Jack wouldn’t be so bashful but something was different.   
          “Ianto.” Jacks voice was thick. Ianto turned and looked to Jack with his eyebrows raised.”Meet me in my office?” it came across as more of a plea then a question.   
Ianto looked at him again then just nodded.   
          Jack left for his office and when he got there he let out the breath he was holding and paced the floor. He felt caged. All he wanted to do was fuck. Ianto Opened the door and stepped in and was immediately set upon by Jack. The kiss was deep and hard. Almost painful. Ianto tried to ask Jack what was wrong and was stopped with another kiss and grabbing hands. Jack pulled Ianto’s shirt open and began kissing his way down the muscled chest.   
          “Jack” Ianto whispered. “Jack are you alright?” Jack came back up to Ianto’s face and kissed him again while he worked on Ianto’s belt.   
          “Yes” he whispered against Ianto’s lips.   
       
          He was gone again. He was there and then he wasn’t. She could feel the desire for both her and the man that wore the red tie. And then it was blank. The only time anything was ever dimmed like that was by water. But where could he be going? This happened often that he would just blank out. The others would occasionally as well. But never as much as Jack and the man in the red tie. She finished herself off and turned off the water. She had herself under control. The action was regrettable but it was clear that if she hadn’t defended herself he would have killed her. She flipped on the telly for a little company. The news showed a live scene of a mysterious body found with no clear cause of death they reported. She was watching and recognized the alley. She took her feelings and wrestle them in to plastic baggie. She then placed the baggie in a freezer. Through visualizing this she was able to put her feeling about the matter away compartmentalize them. So now as she watched the telly and saw his body carried out of the alley it was like some one else had done it. Her body did not react with any more horror or concern then if it had been a news story about some one else. But then she saw them. The dark haired woman and the man in glasses. They were there on the periphery. They were loading the body into their van. They were taking it. Would they be able to figure it out? “Well shit.” she said to no one in particular.   
          

          Jack and Ianto lay sprawled across Jacks very large desk. “ So you want to tell me the sudden on set of desire?” Ianto’s head was on Jacks stomach and Jack played with his hair. He knew it was one of Ianto’s favorite things.   
          Jack shook his head back and forth just a bit. “I was sitting in the meeting just fine. Then it felt like some one wanted me. Like you were looking at me and I knew you wanted me only it wasn’t you. And it was just on the edge of my head. It didn’t feel like any one was in it. But just bedside it. And when I reached out with my mind to see what was just there I was swept up in a wave of desire. All I wanted was to fuck.” Ianto stilled.        
          “So it didn’t matter who it was you fucked you just wanted to fuck?” Ianto was trying hard not to sound like a jilted lover. He knew that he was never going to have Jack whole heartedly. That Jack always had room for more and that Jack often said goodbye.   
          “Yes at first it wouldn’t have mattered. But then when I got to my office all I wanted was you.” Jack could feel Ianto smile. 


	2. He Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Corners Wren about what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This jumps way ahead of chapter one. This should probably be three of four. But she has established herself at Torchwood as one of the team.

She walked into the room and she felt it before she saw it. He had ambushed her. Jack and Ianto were pressed together panting rubbing playing. Their slick sweaty bodies were well, hot.    
Her eyebrows shot up and the door clicked behind her.   
       " Jack seriously if your going to call some on into your office the least you could do is wait to manhandle your other staff."  
Jack smiled he liked that little ruffles her.  Very little except one thing. When some one touched her.   
Ianto being the genteel man he is, separated from Jack and pulled up his pants in one graceful move, shooting Jack an accusing look. Jack grabbed a robe from the table he had been leaned against and slipped it on. Wren turned to leave and found the door locked.   
" Jack what are you playing at?" She asked with annoyed tone. Not that she would say this but being locked in the room with both of them made her uneasy.   
      He walked over and stood beside her.   
"What are you?" Jack asked.  She looked him in the eye. Something she seldom did.   
"Human. Which is more then I can say for you." She said it quietly. She didn't accuse. But she didn't apologize for it ether.   
He looked at her hard and she dropped her eyes and tried the door. It was quiet in the room. She knew Ianto had heard her. She didn't know if Ianto knew about Jack but if he was going to call her out she would oblige and call him out as well. If this was going to be done now she was going to try to stand on an equal playing field so she didn't end up locked down with the monsters.   
" See I think I have figured it out. Any other place in the hub when I try to find you, you know I am coming. You even have a hunch about what I want to talk to you about. But in this room you have no idea. I have found you in here before but you didn't need anything from me. So I thought hmmm thats strange I wonder what she is looking for so I looked at the security tapes..."  
    She turned and looked at Ianto. " Ianto open the door. " he looked at her and dropped his eyes and shook his head.   
     "I thought maybe a weapon. Torchwood secrets.  What was she after..." Jack starred intently at her. She returned her attention to Ianto.   
" please." She said simply.   
" And then I put it l together. " he continued to stair   
" peace." He said. "quiet. "  she glanced at him. "This room has a shield.  I know that it shields a lot but I didn't know it shielded thoughts."  
Her head popped up and she laughed at him. "I can't read thoughts silly boy." Ianto was now starring at her intently.  Jack stood waiting for an explanation. "Unlock the door and I'll explain.  Or I’ll tell as much as I understand. I won't run."  Jack nodded to Ianto. She heard the door click and though she had the urge to bolt due to the waves of curiosity washing over her radiating off of the both of them.  
 " Ianto come here. " Ianto looked to Jack, Jack looked at Wren. " Can you trust me?" Jack looked back to Ianto and Ianto nodded. Jack nodded. Ianto came round and stood on the other side of her.   
    " The best way I can explain it is to show you." She held out her hands. They looked at her expectantly. She huffed and said " well take my hands." Both men looked shocked as Wren did not willingly touch someone unless they were distraught or had just recently survived a near death situation. She shook her hands a bit for emphasis and raised her eyebrows. Ianto and Jack looked at one another and slowly slipped their hands into hers. Wren closed her eyes and concentrated on Ianto first. She searched through his emotions looking for the ones about Jack. Ianto was loud and swirling with so many feelings. Insecurity, loss, sadness, elation, love, hope, fear almost all at once. It was overwhelming. Wren knew Jack could feel a buzzing in his head but couldn't discern what was happening. She could still feel the curiosity and excitement of a child with a new toy.  
  " Ianto, think of Jack." Instantly there was bright happiness, love, slight insecurity, joy lots of lust. Wren moved buy that quickly and there was loyalty. Wren reached out and collected the loyalty, love, joy and just a hint of insecurity and held them like gold cords.   
  Wren then turned her attention to Jack. She followed the Curiosity in and felt Jack squeeze her hand at the sensation of having some one else there. Wren projected calm and squeezed his hand back. His feeling were much more restrained piled on a desk like files. She peaked through them and found responsibly, regret, sorrow, joy, but again to many to search through one by one. " Jack think of Ianto."  
Instantly a file popped to the top. Glowing and happy she went to pick it up and it started to move down the pile she snatched it and squeezed Jacks hand again. When she opened it she found an ache and a fondness a growing love, admiration, lots of lust again, self consciousness giddiness, slight apprehension, and a smidgen of self consciousness and a little missing self confidence. She gathered up the love the giddiness the self-consciousness and pulled the golden threads from them. She took the two sets and touched the ends together and felt them both connect, tense and gasp as they could feel each others feelings for the other. Just the ones she chose to share. The men looked at each other quite forgetting that Wren was there. She transferred there hands to each other as if giving them to each other.  Hey both giggled like children and appeared slightly bashful. Jack stepped forward planting a heavy sensual kiss on Ianto. Ianto returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Wren slipped out the door leaving them pretty much the way she had found them. 

She was sad now. Now she had to leave. Things were already getting loud that's why she had been going to his office. She had never in her life found a place that closed out the pressure of all the emotion of the people of the world. She had just wanted the peace. It had been almost an addiction. While he was occupied she would move her work in his office and just enjoy the weightlessness of it. She would even lay on the sofa and sleep.  Now it was gone. She had a harder time shutting out the people that she knew. She could still feel Ianto and Jack there she would always be as to know where they were and if they were having strong feelings she would feel it. The closer the proximity the stronger she could feel them. She got back to her apartment and felt joy, relief, satiation. Jack and Ianto had enjoyed the gift. She liked it here. She had been useful here.  She looked around. She didn't have a lot to pack. Cloths a few pictures some books. She found her suit case and popped it up on the bed. She looked at it and felt reluctant.   
She went to the kitchen for a beer. She didn't drink often it made it harder to block out the people in her apartment. But now she wasn't staying. She took several long gulping drinks and drifted over to the window. She looked out over the city. The country maybe she would head out of town and get away from the population. She drifted to the couch and sat down. She turned on the Telly for noise. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and started googling country areas to look for a new living. She didn't suppose they would just let her go. She would have to make them forget her. The thought made her sad. How many people had she made forget? Torchwood had a pill. She maybe should have offered this service but she was pretty sure that they would lock her up. She really should be packing and leaving town. She needed to go so that she could put some distance between them before they came for her.   
     If she hadn't been drinking she would have noticed the pushing at her wall in her head. The feeling of Jack sliding his hand over the smooth surface of the wall that she had put both him and Ianto into. She paced some more and became slightly aware that Jack may be headed her direction. She cursed her self for being lackidazicle. He too, may be different but he was rules and regulations clear through. Of course he had come to lock her up or worse yet neutralize her. There was a knock at the door. She let down her guard a little to see who was out there and found Jack waiting. He beamed happiness at her as if to say hello. With out thinking she slammed the wall back up and heard Jacks "ow what the hell!" She cringed realizing that she had just shoved him out in a pretty forceful painful manner. It was really rather rude. But she still waited. She didn't open the door.   
     "Wren?" Jack called. "We need to talk. That was slightly sneaky how you distracted us…" She still did not answer. "Wren I know your home… Why am I feeling fear? Is that you? Or me?" she sighed and knew that Jack would out wait any one any day of the week. She was pretty sure that is why Ianto did the dishes. She yanked open the door and scowled at him. He smiled at her. She glared at him. " May I come in?" she sighed and stepped aside. She had her wallet in her back pocket and shoes on her feet. She could step out and run. Fog his mind with his own feelings and disappear. There was nothing in the flat that she couldn't replace. She would miss him. He stepped into the hall ways that let out into the living room. As he walked further in she stepped around the door and started out. She felt a strong hand on her wrist and waves of emotion wash over her. Slight annoyance, followed by amusement mixed in with a little concern with some lustful undertones. Jack liked to hunt. What happened next didn't generally happen unless she wanted it to but his face suddenly changed as a wave of her emotions swept over him. Annoyance, followed by fear, followed by regret, and sadness. Jack staggered on his feet a little but did not let go of her arm. She gently pushed a stronger wall up trying to protect him from her feelings. " Let go Jack and it will stop." He starred at her like he was having trouble figuring out what she had said. She looked at her wrist and tried to send calm to him. He glanced down and saw that he was holding her wrist and seemed surprised.   
     "Don't go." he said. The fear raised up again in her and he paled again. She concentrated on calm.  
     " Let go Jack. I don't want to hurt you." she pleaded with him and a wave of regret washed over him. She felt him scrabbling to catch his footing. Her fear had raised fear up in him and it was becoming a vicious circle.   
     "Don't go. I'm not going to do what ever is causing your fear of me." Sincerity flooded her mind. She nodded and stepped back in. He only let go when the door was closed and he had led her from the door into the living room. When he let her wrist go he collapsed on the sofa. He was pale and shaky. "What are you?" he asked again.   
     " Human." she said handing him a beer and chocolate. He declined the beer. She set it down across from him and brought him a water instead.   
     "I'm sorry Jack. Your easier to connect with. Perhaps it is because your different but usually people don't feel my feelings. Usually it is just me feeling theirs. Unless I mean to. I'm also sorry about shoving you so hard out of my head so to speak. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. I thought you and Ianto would be busy for a bit."   
At that he looked up.   
     "That as any seems like a good place for you to start explaining. You feel feelings but not thoughts? And you can connect people? And hurt people?" His voice sounded a little dangerous and she didn't need the link to tell her he was a little concerned. She sat down on the chair furthest from him. She drew her knees up and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. She projected peace and calm down the line of connection between them. She did it gently and slowly.   
     " As far as I understand it I am a empath. I feel what others feel and can make them feel what I feel if I am not careful. All through my life I have had this ability. I learned very early on that it was more of a curse then a gift. I learned to wall my self off and build the walls in my head. Your office was the first place that was quiet. When I walked in and then out and then in again it was strange because I only had you pressing on me. Every one else was gone. When I stepped out every one was back. I stepped into your office closed the door and felt weightless. It was amazing. The big stupid grin on my face was relief.”  
     Jack looked a little crest fallen. "I thought that grin was because of me." Wren let out a bark of a laugh.   
     "Of course you did. No my dear man it was not because of you. It was because of that amazing wonderful room. I started sneaking in when I knew you weren't going to be around. The only problem was that I couldn't tell when you were coming back ether. Thats why you caught me in there a couple times." Jack nodded his head and remembered the strange episodes. Once he found her in there and she grabbed a coffee cup and stated that she was clearing the dishes. When he replied Ianto will do that she asked does only Ianto have to do it. He stated that was his job and watched her leave with a confused look on his face. The next time he walked into his office and found her she dropped to her knees and started looking under the couch with the excuse that she lost an earring. He politely reminded her that she didn't wear earrings that day. Or really any other day. The next time he found her asleep on the couch and just left her. The next he found her sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. she looked as if she was meditating. She heard the door and sprung from the seat and rushed past him whispering sorry.   
"So what did you do to Ianto and me?" she looked at him. This was where it could get a little dicy. She had the good graces to look a little sheepish. "I kinda connected you two." Jack rolled his eyes  
"Clearly." he said in a very dry tone. "How did you connect us?"  
    "Everyone has a different way of displaying their emotions to me. Some are swirly, some are like files, some boxes, some flowers, birds, animals, cars. I have seen a lot of different things. Some I wish I hadn't.  I met a woman once whose emotions were like a chocolate shop. Each one wrapped in a chocolate with a different symbol on top, you had to break each one open to find what you were looking for. So when two people have a connection like you and Ianto I can find them and connect them. I only connected the ones that he already suspected and vice versa."  
     Jacks eyebrows rose up again " There were more feelings between us?" Wren nodded as she took a pull of his beer.   
     "Oh yeah. people have thousands of emotions surrounding one person. One interaction. That was why I told Ianto to think of you so I could easily find what I was looking for with out pawing through other private things. You tried to take you feeling and hide them from me with Ianto. I imagine it has something to do with the self doubt." Jack looked like he wanted to interrupt and Wren pushed on. "Any way" she smiled, " I attach golden strings to them and then connect the ends. You can feel what the other is feeling related to those feelings. I chose pretty broad feelings as well so that you could enjoy each others…. well you know."  Jack smiled a knowing contented smile.   
     "Yes I do know. Will I always feel him back here?" Jack motioned to the back of his head and Wren smiled.   
     " You were always aware of him. There was never a time when he wasn't in the back of your head. But now you two can use your connection. It will get stronger the more you are together and weaker as you get further away. You can wall him off but I warn you the feeling of not having him there like you always have will be sad, painful, unpleasant. If you guys want I can sever the connection and you can go back to the way you were. It is a decision that you two need to make."   
     "I followed our connection to find you." Wren looked a little nervous at this point.   
"Yes." she stated. " that should not have been possible. I have never forged a connection with some one when I was just the conduit to connect the other people. But you are a strange one Captain."  
     "What did you do to me out side your door?" he asked  
     "I threw up my wall and shoved you out of my head. It can be quite painful and I am sorry that I did it that way. You caught me off guard. I was startled to have you there so loudly."  
     "So" Jack looked at her with a predatory gaze " could you feel what Ianto and I did?" a wave of excitement and lust washed over her. She got to her feet and walked out to the kitchen and opened a bag of chips. She pored some into a bowl and realized that he was standing behind her in the door way to the kitchen. The feelings washed over her despite her effort to re-enforce the walls. She turned back to the chips. Hands appeared on ether side of her on the counter and she could feel his heat skimming her back.   
     When he next spoke his breath ran to the back of her ear and slipped down her neck. Her body responded despite her best effort to block him out. She again started projecting calm calm calm. "Where you ease dropping?" he closed his hands closer. She stilled. She did not want to touch him and start a cascade of lust.   
     She cleared her throat " I walled you off but still a little seeped through. It is a side effect of the connection. It fades."   
"When you were in my head did you find out how I felt about you?" He was getting closer to her neck. She had to tip her head to the side to keep from touching him, leaving her neck very exposed. Again she shivered and projected calm calm calm.  
     "No there was a big file with my name in big black letters. But no. I don't look. Sometimes it is hard to know what people feel about you. So no I don't look." she could feel him breathing on her bare neck. The heat, the proximity of him and the fact that he was incredibly hot did nothing to help her settle down.   
     "What are you feeling off of me now?" He was so close now.   
     "Please." she whispered. She did not want to hurt him. She could shut him down push him away lock him out and turn him into a vegetable. She was able to defend her self. Yet she didn't want to.   
     "Ianto." she said and projected a feeling of loyalty.   
     " He knows. He wants to play too." She sucked in her breath. He was so close. She missed being touched. Missed being held, missed being fucked. Calm calm calm. Put up a thicker wall. Push him a little further back. " Why are you nudging me out? I can feel you…" She shivered.  
     " I haven't finished explaining everything Jack… It can… hurt." His lust and excitement elevated ten fold pushing at the walls. "Jack." she sighed. " Back out to the living room now. " Instead of complying he took the tip of his tongue and ran it up the side of her neck. All at once the she shoved him away as his lust came poring into her.   
     "ohhhh!' he backed away from her clutching his head bent over. The pain reverberated back to her.  
     "Oi!" she leaned against the counter. She walked out the living room he staggered. "I tried to tell you Jack. There is more." He put on a brave face and smiled. He sank down on to the sofa.   
     "Put away the lust and want for a bit. You may not want me after we talk." Jack narrowed his eyes.   
     


	3. Soul Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns about souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should probably be a chapter between this and the last that explains how Wren knows stuff about Jack.

"So this connection in my head with Ianto. What happens when he dies?" Jack looked a little subdue having started to realize the implications of being connected to some one in a rather thorough way.   
" Any guesses oh great a timeless wise one?" she looked at him with a slightly teasing look.   
" Does it just blank out? Leave an empty hole in my head…” His voice got quieter… "In my heart?" he looks anguished.   
" No no no no." Wren said quickly. " humans aren't their bodies. They are their soles. It drives me crazy when people say their body has a soul. Thats not how it works really. Its the soul that has the body. The soul is the energy and life force that moves the bag of bones around. Energy can't be destroyed. It can take new form it can dissipate but it can't be destroyed." Jack was listening closely. " In all the generations you have live through have you never met some one that seemed so very familiar to you? Like you knew them before? Some one you… Connected to?" Jack tilted his head starting to catch on.   
" Humans make connections all the time. But they are fairly weak for what ever reason the rest haven't woken the part of their brain up to be able to do what I do… I think at some point it might be part of the evolution. Perhaps. When Ianto dies the connection will shift a bit but it will still be there. It won't be weaker just different. When Ianto returns it will change again. You used the connection to follow me to my home yes? So you and the new Ianto will be able to use it to find one another. Ianto won't remember Ianto but you will feel familiar to the new Ianto. The new Ianto will feel a tug a draw a need. Much like we all do. But you two have a much better chance at finding your," she raised her hands and did air quotes" other half."  
Jack let it sink in. She could feel something blooming in him. Hope… It felt like hope.   
" So he will come back? I will find the soul again?." Wren nodded  
" The fun is in the hunt Jack." he looked at her and smiled. " You won't be alone for the rest of time. The souls around you right now have kept coming round. Why do you think you want Gwen?" His cheeks blushed a bit. Wren raised her eyebrows. This was an unusual. " One of the feeling that you have in abundance, in a really big file, it has a whole cabinet to its self is loneliness. Jack you have a connection to all the people you touch. You have known the same souls. They come to you. You have a stronger connection to the people in the hub then most couples have. You have a very strong emotional connection with souls. I think its cause of your smile." he smiled and snorted at that.   
" Why can you do it? Why can you create the stronger connections? Who are your souls that connect to you?" he asked in an eager voice. She smiled at him and marveled that she was teaching him something. She said so.  
" I can't believe that you don't know this. The time traveler. The man who does not die… Lives through all time traveled the universe and settled here with these… mmmm what did you call us? Little apes?" she looked at him with a superior eyebrow.   
" This is why I love these little apes for all the surprises. They never know what will turn up next." She smiled in responses. "Why can you do this?" she shrugged.   
" I sought you out hoping that you or Tochwood might be able to tell me. But then I got nervous. And tired. If I stay any where to long souls glom on to me. Try to connect to me in a way that after a while start to feel like they are pulling me apart. Thats why I don't stay too long."  Jack had a new look on her face. The one that he gets when he starts puzzling out the potential danger to his team and the world look. He narrowed his eyes at her and she felt her fear rise.   
"You sought us out?" She nodded. " But I found you." She looked a little sheepish.   
" You found me but I had been watching for a bit trying to gage what kind of man you were. What kind of team you had. I didn't want to come in and then have you lock me up. The only thing I did was smile at you. Keep eye contact and then tell you no. Your kinda predictable." Jack looked affronted and scoffed. " Today was the first time that I have riffled through your emotions. Or any of your emotions. You know when there is some one mucking about. You recognize your own feelings. Every person feels love, but each feeling of love is like a finger print they can be similar but never the same. You can recognize when some one else is spreading their feelings around. When we are faced with a life threatening issue I focus on calm." Jack started nodding.   
" I have felt that roll off of you. It helps take every thing down a notch. Allows every one to think a bit more. If you can do that with calm…. you can do that with fear…"   
"But I don't!" She assured. " I never have." her fear was sneaking back in. " Again you would feel it coming off of me. It could possibly amp up your own fear but I don't implant emotions." Her heart was beating faster. Her mouth was getting dry. She reached for her beer and watched him calculate all the possibilities. " I would like to remind you that an implanted feeling would feel off wrong like it wasn't yours." He nodded but was mulling things over.   
He was silent for a very long time.   
"Please Jack…" she whispered. " Please don't lock me up."   
He looked at her like he just realized she was still there. " What?" His expression changed to one of concern. In a moment he was up and on the other side of the coffee table crammed into an impossibly small area. She had her legs pulled up to her chest hiding like a small child. He was about to place his hands on her face when he saw her flinch and stopped. He placed his hands on ether arm of the plush chair.   
"How long has it been since you have been touched?" She smiled and looked down.   
" A while." she admitted.   
" Why?" he was staring at her so hard it felt like she was the only person in the whole world. He drown out the other's emotions of the apartment building. He was so intense he wrapped her in a bubble of his feelings. She could feel concern, want, comfort, want, lust, curiosity, happiness.   
" When some one touches me if I'm not concentrating my emotions may flood them. May cause them pain. May over load them…"  
" The man who had no cause of death. The one we found in the alley." She looked sad. He could feel the guilt, and fear, and sadness rolling off of her.   
"I didn't mean to… Honestly. But he was coming to hurt me. He kept describing what he was going to do and then he touched me. Grabbed me really." her heart was racing and her voice was getting thin. " He must have like my fear to start with. But when he slammed my head into the dumpster I shoved every ounce of fear, hatred, disgust, every negative thing in my soul into his head." She had tears slowly trailing down her face. She could feel how badly he wanted to comfort her.   
" May I touch you?" She looked at him.   
"Its not just my feelings, but yours as well. I feel all of that." she rested her chin on her knees and wiped away the tears. " Really Jack I'm okay."   
" Show me how to put a wall up like you do." She tilted her head a little.   
" I would imagine for you it would be visualizing a wall, a brick at a time at the door of your office. But maybe build it all the way round. You can add layers or take them away to feel less or more." he sat on the coffee table still with his hands on her chair and closed his eyes. She could feel the bubble dim. She could feel the others coming back. She smiled. The space man was a fast learner. He opened his eyes.  
" You will still feel some of what I feel. I will try not to kill you. Or scorch your brain." she stayed where she was. Balled up. He moved forward on the coffee table and raised his hands again.   
" I'm pretty hard to kill." He looked at her again like she was the only soul in the world. She felt his fingertips on ether side of her face. Light as feathers. And then heavier. she felt him cup her face in his palms. She had her eyes closed she couldn't stand looking into his eyes. She felt like he would burn her very soul if he kept staring at her. His feeling crashed against her like a 60 lb puppy that is exuberantly happy to see you.  
" Jack," she gasp and felt him thicken up his walls. Calm calm calm clam she projected at him. She leaned her face into the palm of his hand. He had huge hands. A few calluses. It felt good to be touched she let that seep through to him. She heard him suck in his breath. She felt him move his thumb across her cheek and interest popped up and was suddenly match by Jack. Her eyes snapped open and he was right there studying her. He was so close now if she leaned forward about 4 inches she could kiss him… To late the arousal seeped through and she felt Jack tighten his fingers and slightly encourage her to close the four inches. Arousal seeped over her. Her rational thought was getting very very foggy. Want, need, arousal, and lust all came winding their way out. She closed her eyes to regain some composure calm calm calm.  
"No…" he whispered and she felt his lips on hers and a surge of desire ran through her.   
     A vision snapped into her head of her against a wall with Jack ramming himself into her. Her head pulled back by her hair and her moaning as she came. They both jerked back from each other. Eyes very wide.   
"Really Jack." she said at the same time he said  
" Wren I had no idea."  
"Wait what? I thought that was your vision sent to me." she said.  
"Nooo… I didn't know you could send me visions." He stated.   
" I didn't know that I could get visions. That wasn't my vision!" she stated. Jack smile a predatory smile.   
" So you have never had visions with any one else?"  She shook her head. " And your positive that it wasn't yours?" she nodded her head.   
" What if it was a combination of both our…" she cleared her throat suddenly feeling a little shy and exposed. "feelings." Jack smiled.


	4. Just let it happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren, Ianto and Jack go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again bounces forward about another chapter ahead as Ianto shows up but this is the second time they sleep together. I haven't written the first.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are welcom

They had sent Jack to the shower alone as he could clearly not be trusted not to start something. Ianto lay on the couch with his head resting on a pillow in Wren's lap. She shored up her walls and was lazily playing with his hair. It had been so long since she had been allowed to touch freely with out restraint. He sighed contentedly.   
     " I could dim it for you…" her voice was just above a whisper. He opened his eyes and looked up to her.  
     " What? My connection with Jack?" he asked equally quietly.   
     " Well yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about. The pain and loss of Lisa. I can't take it all away but I can quiet it down a bit for you… Do you want me to dim Jack for you too?" He lay there for a long time thinking over both her intended offer and the unintended offer.   
     " I've carried the pain of Lisa with me for so long…" Wren nodded.  
     " Can you remember the good feelings? Or just every feeling that is associated with the day she was truly killed? The day Jack held a gun to your head and you both had to make choices no one should every have to make?" He nodded.   
     " It does feel like that is what I always think about. What I always feel. You won't take her completely away?" He looked like a small boy. Vulnerable and beautiful. She understood Jacks desire for him Jacks protectiveness for him.   
     "No I won't even take all those negative feelings away. I will just turn them down like the volume on the telly." He nodded his consent. She smiled. "Close your eyes again. Try to relax and think about her. Your going to feel me like you did when I connected you and Jack. Think about her that day. She placed her hand on his bare chest and gently moved her way into his head. Again the swirling chaos of a million emotions blurred around there like she was at the center of a tornado. " Think about her and actually let your self feel it instead of skimming over it." A group of thoughts slowed their progression in the whirl wind to where she could catch them. They were wiggly and hard to hold onto. She protected calm and shushed them and soothed them and rocked them like she would an unhappy baby. She got them soothed down into a hand full and reached out for his love for Lisa. She took just a small portion of it and wrapped it around the small hand full of pain, sadness, regret, self loathing, failure, loss, and a hundred other negative feelings about Lisa and tied it with a gold string pulled from the love she gently tossed it up to join the whirl wind of other feelings.   
     Suddenly the whole tornado turned a shade of light blue the color of relief. His hands grabbed her hand on his chest and squeezed. She backed out of his head slowly so as not to hurt him and looked down at him. He was looking up at her with tears in his eyes. He sat up and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pored thanks, appreciation, love, great fulness, and wonder into her.   
     From some where in the back of her head Jack pushed happiness and gratefulness upon her as well. She had to pull away from the kiss first as he was beginning to over whelm her. He looked at her but he didn't look hurt. " Your amazing." he said. She smiled.   
     "I have my moments." He leaned back into the couch and motioned for her to come to him. She hesitated.   
     " I won't bite. How long has it been since you have just been held?" she smirked a bit. "How long?" he insisted   
     " A long time." she admitted . He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over his bare chest as she was wearing his shirt and motioned for her to come over. She scooted in and leaned against his chest. She could hear his heart beat and his easy breathing. She could feel his contentment and relief. She could feel his affection for her. She sent affection back to him and he sighed a happy sigh and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled in closer and he wrapped his arms around her and shifted them both into a more comfortable position.   
          Jack had braced himself against the shower wall. He had noticed them starting to muck about with Ianto’s feelings for Lisa. Then he was overwhelmed with the sad feelings of loss, regret and a multitude of other feeling that he couldn't even begin to understand. He was shocked at how much was going on in Inato's head. Such swirling chaos. He didn't know how he could live with all this going around all the time. He felt her bundle up the feelings and sooth them. Felt the comfort she offered him. And when she was finished the feelings of that horrible day were not totally gone but were hugely less intrusive. He felt her release the bundle and the relief Ianto felt almost brought him to his knees. It did bring him to tears. He knew Ianto hurt, but Ianto hid it so well. Continued on with out complaint. It made him wonder what the rest of the team was hiding in their heads. He sent happiness to her and gratefulness. He could feel when she backed away from both of them. He felt Ianto and Wren settle down. He turned his face to the water and let it wash away some one the strangeness of the day.  
"Have you ever just let it happen?"  Ianto tightened his grip around her as she started to sit up. " stay" he said.  
"Have you ever just let go and let what happens happen?" She was tens now. Her body felt strange against him. " relax " he whispered. " I'm just curious." She worked at relaxing her body into his again.   
     " Once I let a man feel the sheer force of the feelings he created in me and it killed him." She said it quietly sure that she was going to feel Ianto shove her off of him. He didn't do anything. His breathing stayed the same. If anything it felt as though his arms got tighter around her.   
     " She isn't being fair to herself. " Jack had come from the bathroom only wearing a towel. Wren raised her head and Ianto smiled at him. Ianto raised up his one leg still on the couch and Jack picked up Wren's legs wrapped in the blanket and set them on his lap after sitting down. She could feel the slight annoyance at her for not being fair but everything else was calm warm content and happy.   
      "Are you going to tell him?" Jack asked in a tone that implied if you don't I will.   
      She sighed. " He attacked me and told me how he was going to hurt me and when he touched me I shoved all the fear and pain and negative things into his head and he died. " Ianto and Jack both tightened their grip on her.   
       "Good." Ianto said. She could feel the hatred he had for he man he didn't even know.  
        " I meant the good feelings. The feelings during sex. Or even just right now.  Have you ever just let them come and wash over you?" Jack watched her closely.   
         " No..." She said quietly. " what if I hurt some one?" She could feel Ianto smile and Jack reflected it.  She realized that they could read each others minds when it came to mischief.   
           " Lets play a game" Ianto suggested.   
            " Oh I like games Ianto. That's a great idea." Wren tried to sit up and pull away. She was getting nervous.   
            " Shhshshshhh...." Both Ianto and Jack soothed her.   
           " We won't hurt you." Ianto promised and she felt all the sincerity in the world coming from him.  
            " We just want to show you." Jack promised  
           " I don't want to hurt any one." Jack looked at her and smile. " I can't die."   
           " But you can hurt...." She was terrified that she would damage some one she liked. Loved. Had affection for. At least a connection.  
             " The only time I have had pain is during negative interactions, fear, and when you shove me out... We can feel your walls inside your head when we were playing. What's it like with out them. We can feel each other and that is amazing. What are you missing out on?  Trust us. Lay against Ianto and try to bring your walls down and fell what we feel. Let us feel what you feel." Jacks fingers slowly crept towards the blanket covering her bare legs. " close your eyes..." She felt calm reassurance and lust. Ianto shifted a little so he could caress her hair. Jacks fingers  slipped under the blanket and made contact high up on her bare thigh.  She jumped and smiled and felt Jacks arousal and amusement. He lightly ran his fingers along her thigh and watched her smile.   
     " I can still feel your wall." Ianto whispered to her as he caressed her face. " Bring it down, let us show you what its like." she slowly thinned her walls. She could feel Ianto gently testing the barrier. Jack moved to be in-between her legs. She opened her eyes and started to sit up. He leaned forward kissing her and pushing her back down onto Ianto's chest. Her lust grew with the kiss. As did Jack's and Ianto. Before Jack sat back he kissed Ianto deeply. Their connection pored over Wren and made her feel that she was intruding on them. Jack broke away. " No." Jack said.   
     "Your not intruding" Ianto finished. Jack sat down on the floor between her legs. He kissed her knee and started working his way up her thigh. She had snuck away earlier. They had all started together all ended up naked together but when things had gotten very heated she snuck off let the two play while she watched. "No sneaking away this time." Jack was pulling the blanket off the top of her legs and pushing Ianto's shirt up. She sucked in her breath. Ianto delivered genital kissed down the side of her neck. She could feel him growing hard against her back. She felt them pushing at her walls. Jack pushed her legs open and exposed her. Her natural reaction was to close her legs but Jack held her knees firmly open watching for the least little no. A slow smile spread across his face as he felt the lust rise up in her. Jack bent his head down and she felt his tongue separate her lips and lick lightly. She gasp and his desire elevated her and Ianto became increasingly arouse watching Jack. Wren felt Jacks fingers on her spreading her to gain better access. She pushed her head back against Ianto and felt Ianto start kissing her neck again. She could tell he was watching Jack. She let her shields come down and felt the rush of desire and lust really wash over her. Jack continued to work his tongue against her and suck at her as Iantos hands moved their way to her breast. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back away from her ample breasts. He slid his hands down and cupped her right breast his thumb and first finger captured her pointed excited nipple and he squeezed. She felt a electricity fly through her and into the men. They both groaned and Jack slid a finger inside her while he sucked on her clit. Again she moaned and then men moaned with her. Ianto continued to kneed her breast and she could feel him press his cock against her. She pressed back and thrust her hips forward towards Jacks mouth. She pushed herself farther onto his fingers and felt him smile as she flooded him with want. Ianto, groaned feeding off her emotions.   
     Jack lifted his head from her and slid out his one finger and replaced it with two. She arched towards him and groaned again while Ianto took both her breasts in his hands and squeezed. She threw her head back and Ianto found his teeth. He rested them on her neck waiting for the okay. When a rush of desire was aimed at him he bit while he squeezed.  Jack was focused on his fingers inside her. Rubbing and stretching. She kept trying to push him deeper.   
     "Can you handle three?" she nodded and he slid three fingers in and she rhythmically tried to push her self deeper on to him. He kept teasing her. He had started to recognize the feeling of when Ianto was about to cum and was able to start using that to prolong his pleasures. That was at least the goal. He continued to rub and both she and Ianto whimpered. He widened his fingers and she pushed down harder.   
     " You like to be stretched…" she writhed and groaned as Ianto started touring her breasts again with squeezing and pinching. " Turn over onto your hands and knees." She opened her eyes and looked at Jack. He still had his three fingers buried deep inside and was rubbing her." I can stretch you more if you on your hands and knees."  She started moving with his hand still inside of her. He pulled her right leg over and made her pivot on his hand. She groaned and Ianto captured her mouth with his and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. Jack started working her clit with his thumb. He continued to direct her and Ianto let her mouth go. Ianto started to move and Jack shook his head. " Ianto stay right where you are." Ianto rested back against the sofa where he had been. Wren was on her hands and knees now with Jacks fingers deep inside. Wren looked down and saw Ianto’s huge erect cock straining against his plaid boxers. Jack paused a moment when he felt a surge of desire. He watched with his fingers deep inside while Wren brushed  Ianto’s cock through his boxers. He pushed his hips towards her hand. She tugged at his boxers forcing her back on to Jacks unyielding had. It pushed her in deeper. They were able to get Ianto’s boxers down far enough that his cock sprung free and she leaned forward taking his cock in her mouth. As she slid down with her mouth the pleasure that she felt from both Ianto and Jack almost made her cum.   
     "No no no no no…. not yet." Jack leaned up across her back and whispered in her ear. Jack continued to work his fingers deep inside her while she sucked and licked at Ianto. As Ianto came closer and closer and moaned louder Jack’s want increased. Jack pulled Wren off of Ianto’s cock and helped move her up to stratal Ianto’s hips. Jack reached through her legs and pulled Iantos cock up and he pushed Wren down on to it impaling her. They both groaned and were rapidly reaching their threshold with all the extra feelings. "Wait." Jack commanded and he was met with sad little groans from both. He pushed Wren down onto Ianto’s chest. Ianto took the opportunity to to capture her face in his hands and kiss her as he thrust into her. Jack gently pressed his cock agains Wrens opening already accommodating Ianto’s sizable member. Wren realized what Jack intended just as he pushed himself in. The stretching was delicious. The sensation of having both their huge cocks inside her at once. She could feel their lust, and pleasure at being so pushed together and rubbing agains each other inside her. Jack took Wrens hands and placed them in Ianto’s hands and held them together as he thrust deep into her and rubbed hard against him. Ianto thrust his hips as well picking up Jacks deep and hard rhythm. Wren bit Ianto's collar bone as they both thrust into her leaving a deep red mark that only deepened the animal lust and desire rolling off him. Jack leaned around and captured her mouth and kissed her deeply emphasizing his lust, his animal passion and affection for them both as he continued to thrust in deep.   
     Wren was the first to be tipped over the edge when the both moved away from each other stretching her even more. With a final thrust from Jack and then Ianto right on his heels Wren was gone. She cascaded down her orgasm. The two men slowed their thrusting when the felt Wren cum. They enjoyed the feeling of her pleasure as much as they had enjoyed the feeling of torment getting there. Jack had to reign his lust in to keep from just fucking the hell out of her and let her enjoy her orgasm. Jack kissed her deeply as Ianto caressed her face and Jacks. She opened her eyes and she looked at Jack and Ianto and smiled.   
     " Thank you." she said and Jack and Ianto smiled. Jack push deeper into her and she shivered. Jack lay his head on Ianto’s shoulder. She smiled at them and squeezed her muscles. They responded by thrusting deeper and groaning. Wren could feel them both moving towards letting their lust take over. "Go ahead. Fuck me deep and hard." They both let out an animal growl. Wren braced her hands agains the sofa arm and got her knees under her a bit more to give Ianto room to thrust. She felt Jack sit up on to his his knees behind her. He was kneading her ass and scraping his nails down her back. Ianto’s hands again found her face and pulled her mouth to his for a hard passionate deep kiss. Together they started fucking her hard. They would both pull out until just the tips were inside her and then Jack would hold her hips in the right spot and both would thrust deep into her causing her to call out. She was surrounded by animal lust and desire she was riding their fucking to another orgasm. They continued to pound her feeling her want to be fucked hard. Ianto went first. " Jack!" he called out his name almost asking for permission. Jack thrust hard against him two more times and he felt Ianto release. Jack continued to thrust against the cumming Ianto spurring him on. She could feel Jack and he was on the verge. She shoved back against him and both Ianto and Jack cried out. Ianto cause he was tender and Jack because he had found relief. She felt him swell and fill her with cum.  She could feel relief from both, happiness, relief and joy. Along with a little contentment. She lay on Ianto’s left side tucked close next to the couch, Jack lay on his right side. They were both still inside her. She would feel them shift or flex every once in a while. They traded kisses between each other. Jack moved first pulling himself up and feeling him slip out of her. Wren pulled her self up. Jack was sitting on one side of the couch, Ianto moved into sitting. All of them were projecting satisfaction and tired. Wren took each of them by the hand and lead them through to her bedroom. It was a small bedroom with and huge bed. She let them go and climbed in and pulled the duvet back. She lay on her back and looked at them. She could feel the lust string in them again. She smiled. " I thought we might have a nap first." Ianto climbed in one side and Jack on the other. She stayed on her back and they lay on their sides. Their arms draped over Wren. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto and then Wren. Ianto kissed Jack passionately. And then Wren passionately as well. She felt his leg sneak in-between hers and pulled her leg open. She felt his hand rest at the top of her mounds and his fingers slip between her lips.   
     "Ianto." she breathed. Jack lay on her side and began to play with her nipples.   
     "Ianto is young…" Jack stated with pride and lust. He could feel her tiredness though. They both could. Ianto kept her leg pinned. She knew he liked the feeling of having her ready for him when he wanted. That feeling excited both Jack and Wren as well. But he lay his head down on the pillow took Jacks hand and held it.   
     "Sleep." Ianto said. We will be here when you wake. For the first time Wren slept with her head full of comfort pride joy. and dare she say it… Love?  
     She awoke some time during the night. Ianto had fallen asleep and rolled onto his belly. Looking sweet and innocent. Jack was not in the bed. She got up and found him on the couch starring out the window. He had pulled the couch over to face the window. He had heard her and stretched his arms out to beckon she come to him. He settled her against his chest much the same way Ianto had that afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off and inspired by the BBC television production of Torchwood. I have no ownership of these characters.


End file.
